??? Gigginox
A Gigginox of unknown origins, first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This Gigginox is an Unknown Species that appears randomly in the middle of certain quests as a subquest. Differences Black heat organs on head, stomach, and tail, crimson hellish underbelly, a dark black and brown back with slime on face and tail,dragon covering back in Rage Mode besides spikes getting longer and larger, thousands of teeth can be seen inside its mouth,sharp claws on hands and feet and tiny spikes on back. Habitat This Gigginox has only been spotted in the Volcano and Flooded Forest but, some reports suggest that it has also been seen wandering in the Misty Peaks. Attacks and Moves When it roars, small rocks will fly from the ground and, hit the hunter. Can extend tail and head much farther than usual. When it spits, it shoots two slime balls but, will shoot two dragon balls in Rage Mode. Unlike the Baleful Gigginox, it can only paralysis hunters by biting them with its tail. Similar to Brachydios' Slime, the slime stays on the ground for a few seconds before exploding. Has the normal Gigginox's pin attack and the Baleful Gigginox. Now when it jumps over hunters, it will shoot three balls of slime down on the ground at them. In Rage Mode, it will change to three balls of dragon. Slime Coating: The ??? Gigginox will raise its tail up and spread a large amount of slime on its back. The Gigginox will than continue to fight normally but, when the slime turns red it will try to pin down a hunter and throw them its back so it can explode on them, causing high damage. When enraged, it covers itself in the dragon-element. Wind Tunnel: The Gigginox will roar and stick its claws into the ground and try to suck hunters close to its mouth. If a hunter can't get out in time, the Gigginox will shoot a ball of Slime or Dragon at them. If it doesn't get any hunter than it will taunt and be open for attacks. Flying Body Slam: Flies up in the air, in similar style to Gurenzeburu but, when it does the body slam, the slime on it will explode instantly or the dragon will explode, besides causing the quake effect. Spike Barrage: When the Gigginox is on the ceiling, it will pretend to pin a hunter before it throws spikes, from left to right,from its back. The spikes will disappear after hitting the ground. Neck Slap: Extends head out before slamming it on the ground two times and, sliding it on the ground. Dragon Cannon: Lifts head up and, begins to suck up a large amount of air. After several seconds of sucking up air, it will shoot a large ball of dragon on the ground that explodes into tiny electrical currents. Advance Wind Tunnel: In Rage Mode, it will do it similar to its normal one but, with a twist. It will also suck hunters in towards its tail but, will try to paralysis them with it. If a hunter is sucked close to its mouth it will spit them out from its tail. Rock Slam: It will put its foot claws into the ground and use them to pull a rock out of the ground before, to crush someone with the boulder. Ceiling Collapse: The ??? Gigginox puffs its back and sends spikes into the ceiling that cause rocks to fall upon the hunter,if there in a cave. If not than they will just land around the Gigginox. Unstable Surge: When the Gigginox is close to death, it will begin to perform a special attack. A dark red dragon combined with blue lightning will appear around the Nox and, it will start to roar before jumping up and releasing a huge surge of dragon. After that, it will jump towards the hunters five times while releasing a huge surge of dragon during each jump and try to land on the hunter. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Ice -35 *Thunder -25 *Dragon +50 Skills: Bio Master, Wrath Awoken, Bombardier, Dragon Res +20, Health -30, and Recovery Speed -2. Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water +20 *Ice -30 *Thunder -20 *Dragon +55 Skills: Bio Master, Wrath Awoken, Bombardier, Dragon Res +20, Health -30, and Recovery Speed -2. Notes *The ??? Gigginox is heavily based on the Khezu, Gigginox(G-Rank), and Pariapuria(Supremacy Species). *Unlike Khezu and Gigginox, the ??? Gigginox is believed to not be a hermaphrodite. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus